Protect
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome receives some unwanted male attention while staying at a village and it leaves her feeling uneasy. Inuyasha is having none of that.


I was inspired to write this for my good friend **Gypsyn** , who adores protective Inuyasha and I love writing protective Inuyasha. This was the result. :)

Also, for those of you who are unaware, I am very active on tumblr and oftentimes I will post drabbles and oneshots weeks before putting them on here. I'm under the same username, **keichanz** , so check it out!

 **Protect**

Kagome resisted the very strong urge to squirm in discomfort as she stared straight ahead, hands clenched into tight fists where they rested on her thighs and her back so rigid it ached. In front of her the food sat untouched, nerves making her too nauseous to eat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sango glance briefly at her, concern evident in her cinnamon eyes, and then she flicked her gaze across the room to another figure with a considerably more hostile air. The slayer inched a little closer to her and Kagome relaxed, but only marginally.

Miroku's discussion with the headman concerning that night's events continued without pause, though Kagome didn't hear a word of it. What she _did_ hear was Inuyasha's deep growl off to the side, reassurance that he was there, and it was no surprise that the sound made it a little easier to breathe. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and highly conscious that she was being watched very closely, Kagome snuck a furtive glance over at him and had to fight against the sudden urge to bolt from her seat like a scared fawn and take her place beside him where she knew she was safe.

Intense amber eyes locked with her own, assessing, and when she offered the tiniest of smiles, hoping it looked convincing, his frown suggested that he didn't buy it. She ducked her head to hide her wince as Inuyasha turned his attention to somewhere across the room and judging by the positively lethal growl that erupted from him then, she knew exactly where – or _who_ – it was directed at.

Jiro, the headman's son, had been staring at her openly and unabashedly since the moment she entered the village and it was _really_ starting to freak her out.

At first it hadn't been so bad and she was able to just shrug it off as normal curiosity. She received strange looks all the time because of her clothes so she really didn't think much of it, figuring she could endure a little staring since they were only breezing through anyway following a rumor of a jewel shard.

But then they hadn't left, he hadn't stopped staring, and after Kagome had demonstrated her power during a spontaneous youkai attack while they were there, it had gotten much worse because he started _smiling_.

And it wasn't in a pleasant way, nothing like "Oh, this girl is a priestess, she saved us!" No, the vibes Kagome was getting form that unnatural grin were full on _creepy_ , leaving Kagome's skin crawling and causing shivers dancing up and down her spine like cold fingers. He didn't stare so much at _leer_ at her, and the change was so obvious her half-demon companion had picked up on it too.

In true Inuyasha fashion he'd intercepted Jiro's view by bodily stepping in front of her and sending him a murderous snarl, flashing his fangs and his thunderous growl had given off all kinds of _back the fuck off right now_ warnings. Relieved to have that stare off of her for even a second Kagome hadn't even thought to reprimand him, grateful for his timely intervention.

It _should_ have given him plenty of incentive to turn his gaze elsewhere, _quickly_. Who wanted an aggressive and overly protective half-demon bearing down on your head? But then, throwing Inuyasha completely for a loop and rattling Kagome badly, Inuyasha's threatening display hadn't fazed Jiro for even one second. It was like the hanyou's presence hadn't even registered in his mind, staring as if he could see straight through him to the deeply disturbed young woman peeking over her protector's shoulder.

 _That_ had pissed the silver-haired half-demon off even more but before his growls could ascend into actual verbal threats, Miroku and Sango had beckoned them over from where they stood with the village headman and Kagome's urgent tugging at his sleeve had been enough persuasion to heed their call. Inuyasha had pinned Jiro with one last withering glare accompanied with a show of fangs before herding Kagome over to their friends and bending down to mutter in her ear, "Stay close to me."

Kagome had readily agreed, nodding fervently and clinging to his sleeve with a death grip as they made their way over. Inuyasha extracting his sleeve from her grip and replacing it with his own hand then lacing their fingers together told her how much that bizarre exchange had bothered him.

As it turned out, the village had a problem of the youkai variety in which nearly every night they'd get a visit from some kind of giant bird youkai that liked to prey on their livestock, literally crap all over the place after its meal, and then take off again. Inuyasha had instantly declined their plea for assistance in slaying the demon, claiming they had other business to attend to, but when the headman had turned his crestfallen look toward her, Kagome had caved within seconds and though Inuyasha didn't say anything, she'd heard his annoyed growl just fine and his hand tightening on hers told her he wasn't pleased with her decision.

Fast forward an hour later, during which Jiro hadn't ceased his creepy staring and Inuyasha had explained Kagome's situation with him to Miroku and Sango, Kagome was still pretending that Jiro wasn't leering at her, her food still untouched, and feeling on edge. The headman, Kinso, had served them all with a hot meal and told them accommodations had been made for them in one of his rooms, where they could rest for a bit before the youkai arrived, and right now Kagome wanted more than anything to escape to those accommodations so she wouldn't have to endure Jiro's strange fixation of her.

However, doing so would be rude and since she hadn't even touched the food graciously given to her, Kagome figured her quota for being as such had already been filled so she forced herself to remain where she was and tried to ignore the eyes she could feel boring into her body, making her feel strangely naked. She shivered and clenched her jaw, closing her eyes and praying this would all be over soon–

"Let's go."

Kagome gasped and whipped her head around to find Inuyasha crouched next to her, his brows furrowed and mouth set into a hard line. Forgetting for a few blessed seconds the rapt attention of her admirer, Kagome blinked and whispered, "What?"

He scowled, but she knew it wasn't aimed at her. "I'm not gonna sit here anymore and watch him fucking–" He cut himself off with a growl, ears flattening against his head as he shot the bastard in question a fleeting glance, only to growl again at the sight of him eye fucking his wench. "I can smell how nervous he's making you, Kagome, and I ain't gonna fucking sit here and let it happen when I can do something about it. So we're going." His glare dared her to defy him on this and while it was the last thing she wanted to do, she couldn't help but wonder how.

"Go where?" she asked with a frown and bit her lip. "Inuyasha, we can't just leave, not after we–"

"Kagome's not feeling well," Inuyasha suddenly announced as he stood up and predictably Kinso's discussion with Miroku paused as he turned inquisitive eyes toward the half-demon. "I'm taking her to the room you set up for us." His tone brooked no room for argument, and Kagome held her breath, instantly trying to appear sickly and given her current anxious condition, it wasn't that hard.

Kinso's bushy eyebrows shot up into the gray fringe of his bangs as he turned his gaze toward the young woman in question, studied her silently for a moment, and then nodded. "Of course," he conceded and waved a hand toward his son. "Jiro will show you the way. Jiro," he said, missing the way Kagome paled and Inuyasha's soft curse as he turned to the younger man beside him, "Take our guests to the east wing, if you please. Bedding should already have been provided."

Probably for the first time since Kagome entered the village, Jiro turned his gaze toward his father, the creepy smile nonexistent on his face, and nodded once. "Of course, father." He stood and bowed as Inuyasha snorted and reached down to help Kagome up. "If you'll follow me." He looked up, eyes lingering on Kagome before looking away at Inuyasha's warning growl and headed for the door.

Feeling like she could breathe again without his creepy stare all over her, Kagome allowed Inuyasha to haul her to her feet and then gasped in surprise when he tossed her bag over his shoulder then promptly swept her up into his arms. She flushed but didn't protest, knowing it was part of their not feeling well ruse, and as Inuyasha went to follow Jiro, she caught Miroku and Sango's gaze and gave a wan smile.

They nodded, both understanding and Kagome sighed as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, suddenly feeling worn out. Perhaps a few hours of rest was actually a good idea before they slayed this demon bird.

"Have someone bring Kagome's food, too," Inuyasha ordered and walked out, following Jiro at a good distance as he led them toward their room.

Kagome must have dozed off in Inuyasha's arms because the next thing she knew she heard the sound of a shoji door sliding open and Jiro say, "Here you are."

There was a pause and she didn't bother to open her eyes, figuring Inuyasha would just set her on the bedding provided, but then he growled, "What the hell?" and her eyes flew open.

The room, a little on the smallish side, was completely bare except for a simple rug spread out on the floor over in the corner, no bedding like they'd been promised or anything for that matter and Kagome frowned in confusion.

"Oh," Jiro said before she could question it and unthinkingly she swung her gaze to him. He was, unsurprisingly, already staring at her and ignoring the glower Inuyasha was aiming his way. "This is the west wing, not the east." He smiled and Kagome shuddered; reflexively Inuyasha held her tighter. "Father's mind is not the same as it once was and sometimes he forgets things. The east wing is currently housing other guests. I do apologize for the miscommunication. Shall I send for–"

"Whatever," Inuyasha snapped as he stalked forward into the room. "Better'n sleeping on the ground outside. Now get lost. Kagome needs rest, and you've been testing my last nerve all night, asshole." He half turned and leveled a snarl at him designed to let the human male know his patience had expired.

Unperturbed, Jiro's smile didn't waver, evidently not caring that he was tempting fate by continuing to leer. "Yes," he murmured, obviously distracted. "I will…leave you to rest." Despite his words he made no move to leave, still staring at the woman in his arms, seemingly oblivious to anything else.

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense in his arms and bury her face in his chest and in response he emitted a soothing rumble while still glaring daggers at the insolent fucker, lips peeling back to flash his fangs in a deadly warning. "If you don't get the fuck outta my sight–"

As if whatever spell upon him was abruptly broken, Jiro bowed, turned and slid he shoji shut behind him, his footsteps fading down the hallway.

Inuyasha didn't relax until he was positive the bastard was well and truly gone, muttering every oath he knew under his breath and reflexively tightened his hold on the woman in his arms, her body gone lax now that what her mind perceived as a threat was now gone. "Goddamn mother _fucker_ son of a–"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed suddenly, cutting him off and Inuyasha easily detected the plea in that single word. With all of his attention focused on the well being of his wench now, Inuyasha grunted and set her carefully on her feet before dropping her bag and reaching in to pull out her sleeping bag.

Too tired to do much else, Kagome watched as Inuyasha rolled it out and she gratefully sank down onto the softness, ready to crawl in and sleep away the last few hours, and would have done so had it not been for Inuyasha's sharp "Hold it."

Blinking, Kagome watched as he sauntered over to the door and she automatically tensed, hoping Jiro hadn't come back, but when he opened the door to admit a worker in to place her earlier untouched dinner on the floor, she relaxed.

She frowned. "I'm not hungry."

Inuyasha snorted his opinion of that. "Tough," he said and after closing the door after the worker he plopped down in front of her. "You ain't eaten all day and I ain't lettin' you sleep until you have something in your stomach. Don't argue with me." He stuffed his hands into his opposite sleeve, amber eyes daring her to challenge him and jaw set in determination.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and eyed the assortment of food. "Inuyasha–"

"Kagome," he snapped, glaring at her now and she recognized that tone.

Making an aggravated sound in the back of her throat, Kagome huffed, glared right back, then finally caved under his unrelenting glower, figuring it'd be easier to just eat something small and to go sleep than to exert the energy to argue with him. "Jerk," she muttered, grabbing a rice ball and nibbling at it.

Mollified, Inuyasha snorted again and helped himself to the other two rice balls, knowing she wouldn't eat all three. "Wench," he returned and shoved a whole ball into his mouth.

"Pig," Kagome fired back but couldn't stop her lips from twitching upward.

Swallowing, Inuyasha corrected, "Dog, wench, dog," and then grinned when Kagome snorted behind her rice ball.

They ate together in companionable silence for the next ten minutes, and when Kagome began to doze off while sitting up, Inuyasha shook his head and put the tray outside the room to be collected later. When he turned back he was greeted with the heartwarming sight of Kagome already snuggled up in her sleeping bag, blinking sluggishly up at him and his breath hitched in his throat as his chest constricted.

"Will you stay?" she whispered and Inuyasha hated the fear in her eyes, hated that a mere human had made her feel like she wasn't safe with him around. He _would_ always protect her; didn't she know that?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Inuyasha knelt down beside her and unable to help himself he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I'll be right outside the door," he murmured, his expression unusually soft, and then continued when she made to protest, "I need to make sure he doesn't try and sneak in, Kagome. I don't trust that bastard not to try anything and I need you to be safe. I won't be far, okay? So get some sleep and I'll protect you."

Kagome pouted slightly then gave in with a sigh and a nod, her eyes already fluttering closed as she lost the battle to sleep. "No fair," she breathed. "You cheated."

Inuyasha arched a brow, amused. "Cheated, how?"

She squinted up at him and fuck she was adorable. "You know I like it when you say stuff like that."

He grinned. "Do I?"

Kagome mumbled something probably unpleasant about him under her breath and Inuyasha chuckled. "Go to sleep, Kagome."

"Jerk," she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Wench."

She sighed, then finally drifted off and Inuyasha allowed himself another few minutes and pointless yearning before gently touching her cheek then pushing himself to his feet. He did another quick sweep of the room, gaze lingering on the weird rug over in the corner, then with one last warm look cast his Kagome's way, Inuyasha silently slipped out and headed back toward the dining hall. While he seriously questioned his intelligence, Inuyasha didn't think the fool was _that_ stupid to try anything right away - it was too risky - and he needed to talk to Miroku and Sango.

 **-X-**

Hours later, just before midnight, the only sound in the dark room was the steady and rhythmic breathing of a sound asleep Kagome, confident that her hanyou protect wouldn't let any harm come to her while in such a vulnerable state. With no windows, the only illumination was the single torch mounted on the wall, giving off a dim orange glow, and had Kagome been awake, it would have been just enough to see the rug located in the corner of the room start to rustle and shift around of its own accord, rising up slightly as if something alive had emerged from the wooden floor and was hiding underneath.

The rug suddenly stilled, and then a few seconds later it was abruptly tossed back, revealing the trap door it had been previously hiding, and a head of dark hair peered out from within its depth. Instantly brown eyes, glazed over in a veil of incoherent excitement and slightly crazed, zeroed in on its target and the rest of Jiro's body emerged from the trap door, the wide, demented smile back on his face and his breathing was harsh, unnaturally loud in the otherwise quiet room. A very brief scan of the room told him that the violent half-breed was nowhere to be found, leaving the lovely, beautiful and powerful Kagome all alone.

All _his._

A hysterical laugh bubbled up his throat as he heaved himself out from the secret hideaway but Jiro swallowed it back, not wanting the blissfully slumbering woman to wake up and find him. No, no, that wouldn't do at all; he had to be quiet, sneak up on her so he could admire her beauty even longer, and maybe…maybe he could touch her, too. Yes…yes, if he was very careful he could touch her and finally discover the no doubt perfect softness of her smooth skin. And perhaps…even under her strange clothes?

The thought sent a jolt of desire straight to Jiro's groin and he giggled then quickly clamped his mouth shut to stifle the sound. Oh, he'd like that, yes, he'd like that very much. Suddenly needing to drink in her loveliness and feel her under his hands more than anything, Jiro crawled across the floor, licking his lips, his eyes growing wider the closer he got to the dark-haired goddess that would be _his_. He was painfully erect now and when he finally saw her flawless face, relaxed with peaceful slumber, Jiro moaned quietly.

"So beautiful," he murmured, his mouth salivating, brown eyes frantically devouring the beautiful sight of such a powerful woman lying so vulnerably beneath him. "So… _perfect_." God, she looked delicious, didn't she? All smooth skin, so flawless, so pale, he wanted to lick her everywhere, taste the deepest secrets of her body and maybe nip a little… He licked his lips and saliva pooled in the corner of his mouth, threatening to slide down his chin. "Yes…" Lifting a shaking hand, Jiro slowly reached toward her face, his breathing quickening, heart pounding. "Yes… _yes…ye—_ "

A low, vicious grow suddenly rent the room, reverberating off the walls, so deep Jiro could feel it in his chest and stomach and every hair on his body stood on end. He froze and the color drained from his face, vaguely registering a dull thud from behind him.

Oh dear. Oh… _shi—_

Kagome was startled awake with a cry of alarm and she bolted upright with wide eyes in time to see Inuyasha slamming a familiar figure hard against the wall with enough force that Kagome felt the floor shake. His clawed hand was wrapped around Jiro's throat, claws digging into the soft flesh, eliciting a sharp yelp from the unfortunate man. Kagome gasped and scrambled to her feet, stumbling backwards when she realized what was happening.

Jiro. Jiro was in her room. If Inuyasha hadn't stopped him— "Oh, god," Kagome moaned, covering her mouth with her hand, suddenly feeling sick.

Inuyasha's ears flicked back briefly toward her but he kept his gaze on his victim, face twisted in truly fearsome scowl complete with bared his fangs and amber eyes glaring murderously into shocked brown ones. "You didn't _really_ think," he growled, pressing harder on his neck and relishing in the bastard's choked breath, "that I would actually leave her unprotected after the twisted _shit_ you put her through today, did you?"

Jiro failed, mouth opening and closing as he fought for air, lifting his hand and clawing at the hand crushing his windpipe.

The livid half-demon ignored his feeble attempts and snarled. "Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't be waiting for you to pull a fucked up stunt like _this?_ " Inuyasha snorted as if he were truly amused by the thought. "You must be outta your goddamn mind." He suddenly paused, golden eyes cold and calculating as he considered him. "Then again," he continued, almost casually, "you did have big enough balls to actually sneak in here from a hidden passageway you thought I didn't know about, so maybe that's not very far from the truth."

Inuyasha heard Kagome's soft gasp behind him as he saw the surprise flare in Jiro's eyes and he resisted the urge to smirk nastily. "What? Surprised? Thought the ignorant half-breed has never been in a place like this before? That I don't know about the escape routes for when the village is under siege?" His lip pulled back at the implication to the lack of his intelligence. "Wrong, asshole. I've been alive longer than most of the people here in this pathetic village and you think you can outsmart _me?_ " Inuyasha scoffed and his eyes narrowed. "That was your second mistake."

From where she stood on her sleeping bag, Kagome wrung her hands together nervously as she watched the altercation before her, brows dipped in concern and teeth worrying her bottom lip. She took a tiny step forward. "Inu—"

" _Stay where you are,"_ Inuyasha growled with such vehemence that she obeyed without even thinking, faltering slightly then stilling completely. "I don't want you anywhere near this fucking loon."

Jiro burbled something that might have been a laugh and Kagome figured perhaps it'd be a good idea to heed Inuyasha's words this time.

Growling lowly, Inuyasha tightened his grip on the fucker's throat and hissed, "Kagome's watching, so instead of ending your pathetic, sorry excuse for a life right now, I'm gonna let you off with a warning, _only_ one, so listen up, and listen _well_." He leaned in close and got right in Jiro's face, amber eyes boring into wide and slightly glazed over eyes. "If I _ever_ catch you near her, if I ever catch you _staring_ at her with your disgusting looks of want again, I will make you regret the day you _ever_ decided to fuck around with what's mine. Do I make myself clear?"

Jiro worked his jaw, his eyes darted around in his head as he emitted strangled sounds, the lack of oxygen to his brain preventing him from providing an articulate response, but Inuyasha was merciless, digging his claws in deeper until he smelled the coppery tang of blood and growled out, "Do you understand what I'm saying? No? Then let me break it down so even pathetic vermin like _you_ can understand."

Face twisted into a black scowl, a dangerous growl leaking past fangs bared in a lethal display of fury, Inuyasha reveled in the beginnings of true fear he saw flash in Jiro's eyes as he ground out, "If you _ever_ come near my Kagome again, if I hear you're even in the same goddamn _region_ as her, I. Will. _**End**_. You."

He emphasized his point by applying just enough pressure on his throat to make his face start turning colors and just as he was sure the piece of shit was about to pass out, Inuyasha sneered and abruptly released him. Jiro dropped to the floor in a boneless heap, gasping for breath, no strength left in his body to even lift himself up onto his hands as he lie on the floor, massaging this sore throat with shaking hands.

Stepping back so the temptation to slice his throat wasn't as prominent, Inuyasha leveled him with a withering glare, uncaring as he coughed, panted and shook like a weakling before him. "Now I suggest you get the fuck outta my sight before your blood stains these walls, and you better fucking pray that I don't change my mind later and slaughter you anyway."

Sensing that the half-demon would very well carry out this threat if he didn't make himself scarce, Jiro gathered every ounce of strength had left to heave himself to his feet. Wisely he kept his gaze to the floor instead of straying toward Kagome - the half-breed had called her _his?_ \- as he wobbled on his feet and pretty just heaved himself out the door, still coughing roughly as he dragged in lungfuls of air through his bruised throat.

The second the shoji door slid shut Inuyasha spun around and stalked over to a silent and pale Kagome, her eyes wide and her arms wrapped protectively around herself. The sight made him since and wordlessly he swept her up in his arms and promptly plopped down onto her sleeping bag, arranging her in his lap and keeping his arms tight around her.

Clinging to his fire-rat, Kagome drew in a breath. "Inu–"

"Don't," he cut her off, his tone sharp and Kagome obeyed as he buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. She could feel how tense he was, and it was obvious the encountered had really rattled him by how tight his arms were around her waist and the almost imperceptible trembling of his frame against hers.

Forcibly Kagome shoved the residual fear and shock of what had just transpired away into the deepest corners of her mind, seeking to forget the dreadful encounter, and sought to reassure her half-demon, running a soothing hand through his hair and smiling when she felt him suck in a breath and let it out in a shaky sigh. His breath washed over the skin of her neck and she shivered but didn't stop, moving her head to gently stroke his ear, massaging the flesh, hoping to get him to relax.

It worked, however the progress was slow, but Kagome didn't mind. She was in no rush to leave the warmth of his lap and rubbing his ears was one of her favorite activities. Of course she was going to milk it for all it was worth! Or at least as long as he'd let her. She withheld a giggle and sighed softly, still rubbing his ears and running her hand through his hair, allowing him all the time he needed to collect himself.

When Kagome heard a deep rumble start in his chest shortly afterward she smiled and finally dropped her hands from his ears, albeit reluctantly. She was not expecting him to grunt then grab her hand and bring it back up to his ears. Surprised, but wholly happy he was allowing her this small pleasure, Kagome continued stroking the furry triangles, content to sit there all night with the man she loved most.

About ten minutes later, however, her curiosity was getting very hard to ignore, until finally Kagome broke the quiet with a softly uttered, "How?"

Inuyasha shifted, sighed, and didn't even pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about. "I saw him come in," he murmured and leaned back far enough to see her face. "I was waiting in the rafters–" He gestured absently to the ceiling. "–so the bastard didn't see me when he looked around. That was his first mistake."

Kagome blinked, recalling earlier when he'd said something about Jiro making his second mistake and suddenly it made sense now. "Oh," she whispered and then frowned. "So then why did you–"

"Would you have actually let me do any of that had you known?" Inuyasha questioned, raising a brow at her and Kagome had to admit, he was right. She wouldn't have let him frighten the poor guy in such a way, even if he had freaked her out with all his staring and creepy grins.

"Fine," she huffed and wrinkled her nose. He very suddenly wanted to kiss it. Kagome quickly sobered, however, and a soft blush colored her cheeks as a small but genuine smile curved her lips upwards. "Thank you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "If you hadn't…been there, he–"

"Stop it," Inuyasha husked and cupped the back of her head, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her sweet scent. "I would _never_ let that happen, Kagome. I swore to protect you, and I _will_. I don't care who he is, I'll _never_ let another man touch you, not while I'm around."

Kagome's flush deepened even as a small thrill traveled through her at Inuyasha's declaration, warmth blooming in her chest and spreading outward. She smiled and on impulse leaned up to brush a kiss against his jaw. "I'm glad."

The rumble started in his chest again and Kagome felt his lips press to her temple and she would have been happy to spend the entire night in his arms, not saying anything and simply reveling in each other's company.

It was not to be, however. Inuyasha suddenly lifted his head and she could hear him sniffing the air. Automatically she tensed, thinking that Jiro had come back, but Inuyasha instantly assuage her fears by whispering in her ear that it was Miroku at the door, not the foolish headman's son.

She relaxed as Inuyasha beckoned him in, making no move to remove her from his lap, and Kagome had no qualms about that. The shoji door slid open and their friend stepped in, and he looked briefly surprised until he was able to deduce why they would be in such a compromising position, and he nodded once, glad that Inuyasha had been able to stop anything from happening to their dear friend.

"The youkai has arrived," he announced. "It's circling overhead now, and Sango is already outside. Will you be joining us?" He gazed between his two friends, politely expectant.

While Inuyasha nodded, Kagome grimaced and nodded as well. "I doubt I'd be able to get any more sleep," she admitted and shuddered slightly. "And I'd rather not be alone."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like I'd leave you alone after _that_ ," he muttered before reluctantly removing her from his lap and getting to his feet. He helped his wench up too and rolled his shoulders, heaving a sigh. "Let's get this over with. I wanna get the hell outta this place."

"You and me both," Kagome agreed and retrieved her bow before joining the boys and together they headed down the hall and toward the exit. Kagome listened with half an ear as Miroku enlightened them both about the bird demon from what he'd managed to glean from Kinso and when Inuyasha slipped his hand into hers and laced their fingers, Kagome squeezed his hand and smiled when he squeezed back.

Moments later they were outside and the first thing Kagome noticed as the giant bird youkai was, in fact, not a bird at all, but the biggest freaking bat she'd ever seen, and _that_ was probably because of the jewel shard she could see in its belly. The lighter colored ruff of fur around its neck suggested it was classified as one of those flying foxes, but Kagome couldn't be too sure.

She also wasn't too sure of how a jewel shard had gotten inside of it. Didn't they only eat fruit? Unless a shard had gotten embedded into a piece of fruit it had ingested, Kagome didn't understand how it could have ended up in the bat's belly, but she supposed the how of it didn't really matter. They still needed to retrieve it, regardless.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said and she sounded exhausted. "Jewel shard in its stomach." She knocked her bow with an arrow and prepared to shoot if necessary, but for now she'd leave the fighting to the others. After the night she'd had she really didn't have the energy, but would aid if it was needed.

Inuyasha scowled and didn't look too happy about that fact as he unsheathed Tessaiga and Kagome suspected he was feeling similarly to herself. They both just wanted to leave this village and forget the negative memories attached to it. A jewel shard meant the enemy would take that much longer to defeat.

"I thought bats only eat fruit," Miroku commented offhandedly as they watched the megabat squawk angrily then make a dive toward a charging Inuyasha wielding a fully transformed fang.

Kagome shrugged. "Usually, yes, but you know how the jewel shard can turn a normally docile and mild tempered youkai into a rampaging, violent creature, like it did Royakan? I'd imagine it can also change their dietary habits."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I suppose that makes sen– _look out!_ "

The wind was abruptly knocked out of her lungs as Miroku tackled her to the ground just as the bat swooped in low and snapped its jaws right where they'd been standing a second prior before screeching angrily and taking off again. Inuyasha's furious yelling was heard a second later, interspersed with some creative swearing, and then he was a crimson blur as he bounded after the airborne creature, Tessaiga flashing as he sought to bury it in its gut.

Heaving himself off of her, Miroku winced and turned worried violet eyes down at her. "My apologies, Kagome," he said, slightly out of breath. "Are you–"

"I'm fine," Kagome gasped and sat up on her elbows, grimacing as her back twinged in protest. "Thank you, Miroku." She threw him a grateful smile, deciding she'd rather have an aching back than be bat food.

"Any ti–"

"Would you quit yakkin' and come help us, monk?! Help Sango lead it away from the village!" Inuyasha hollered at him as he flew by, having somehow managed to jump onto the bat's back and was now currently hitching a ride as it soared to and fro, twisting its body and trying to dislodge its unwanted passenger with angry squeaks. Sango was keeping pace on the ground, every once in a while whipping Hiraikotsu at it and only succeeding in making their opponent go upside down briefly to dodge it and making Inuyasha yelp in surprise as he clung to its back.

Kagome giggled at the sight and even Miroku had to disguise a laugh with a cough.

Recovering quickly, Miroku sent Kagome a look that translated to, "What can ya do?" then shouted toward the half-demon, "Of course, Inuyasha," and took off after the slayer, his shakujo held tightly in his hand.

Pushing herself to her feet, Kagome was relieved that the impact to the ground didn't seem to cause any lasting damage to her back and she readied her bow again, knocking an arrow and ready to send it flying at a moment's notice.

Absorbed in watching her half-demon and friends try and take down the giant bat, Kagome didn't notice the figure sneak up behind her from the shadows until it was too late. Before she could scream a large hand clamped down onto her mouth hard and her bow was forcibly yanked from her grip and she was being bodily dragged backward with a thin but surprisingly strong arm around her waist.

"You're mine," a familiar voice hissed in her and the fear that shot through her immobilized her, draining the color from her face and making her eyes go wide. "I don't care if you're that half-breed's lover, I will have you!" His voice was strangely high-pitched, his breathing was harsh against her neck, and the hysterical laughter she could hear him emit sent shivers up and down her back, a hard ball of dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, making her nauseous.

Desperate, Kagome forced her body to move despite her fear and started struggling in earnest, clawing at the arm around her waist and trying to yank her head away to scream, but Jiro was unnaturally strong for such a thin man and her attempts to free herself failed. He was dragging her farther and farther away from the fight, back toward the headman's house, and tears welled in her eyes as panic slowly started to creep in, watching as Inuyasha grew smaller and smaller, willing him to look over this way, to see her being taken, but it was fruitless. Preoccupied with the jewel-enhanced bat and trying not to get eaten, Inuyasha didn't notice her getting pulled away, and with all the commotion he couldn't hear her struggling to escape, he didn't hear the cruel, creepy laughter of Jiro as he hauled her back even more until finally he ducked around the corner of the headman's home and Kagome's hopes shattered.

She was sobbing now, the tears streaming down her face as she dug her nails into his arm, stomped as hard as she could onto his feet, flailed as much as she could to loosen his grip, and even jerked her head back to try and ram into his nose, but it was like he didn't even notice, that or he simply didn't care. Even when she scored the skin of his arm with her nails Jiro didn't pause, didn't flinch and vaguely Kagome was aware that he was muttering under his breath, but she couldn't hear the words over the blood roaring in her ears.

Then suddenly he shoved her away and Kagome fell to the ground with a startled cry and quickly she rolled over, ready to scream for Inuyasha, but before she could open her mouth Jiro was on her, pressing her into the hard ground, once more clamping a hand over her mouth and grabbing her wrists with his free hand. Terrified Kagome writhed, kicked and bucked, trying desperately to get him off of her but it was as before; Jiro ignored it all while still keeping her restrained with his freakish strength, a wide, horrifying grin splitting his face, saliva pooling and sliding down his chin, and his eyes were so wide the whites of them were prominent, the pupils tiny black dots and he was so close to her face she could see the red veins in the sclera.

Kagome was certain she would be seeing that face in her nightmares for a very, very long time.

"At last," Jiro wheezed, his voice altered due to the damage his throat had taken earlier, and his grip on her wrists became painfully tight as he leaned more of his weight into her, his bony frame against the softness of her body uncomfortable. He laughed, a sharp bark and Kagome flinched at the sound. "I did it. I–I took you from him, the stupid beast doesn't even know, haha!" Jiro started to ramble and his spittle landed on her cheek, making her stomach roll unpleasantly and she swallowed several times, fighting back the urge to the sick. "He said–he said I couldn't outsmart _him_ , but I did! See?! I did, and he's so–look what I did!" He laughed again and the manic sound terrified her more than anything else. This man had lost his mind long ago, and she, for some reason, had just triggered every single symptom.

Then just as quick as the madness had arrived, it suddenly left and Jiro was leering own at her, the smile on his face lustfully wicked and the look in his eyes made her freeze as her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm going to _eat_ you," he told her, licking his lips, and Kagome screamed, the sound muffled behind his large, sweaty hand.

 **-X-**

Inuyasha grunted as he landed heavily on the ground next to the downed and currently headless bat, panting slightly but relieved the fight was finally over. Damn, but that had taken _way_ longer than it should have. The thing was smarter than it looked, dodging a lot of their attacks and its advantage of flight made it that much more difficult.

"Well done, Inuyasha," Miroku said as he came up beside him, slightly sweaty and breathing a little heavier than usual. "Crude, but effective," he added, eyeing the severed head a little ways away with some disdain.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted and sheathed Tessaiga. "The damn thing wouldn't die. Did you have a better idea?" He crossed his arms and scowled at the thing.

As Miroku pondered that question, Sango came up on his other side, also sweating lightly but her breathing appeared to be normal, a bonus from being a youkai exterminator, Inuyasha supposed; she was used to strenuous activity. "Now Kagome just needs to find the jewel shard and we can get out of–Inuyasha?" Sango frowned when Inuyasha suddenly tensed and started looking frantically around, sniffing the air, and she was alarmed when his hand whipped to his sword and gripped it tightly. "Are you–"

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Miroku asked urgently, having too noticed that their had was nowhere to be seen and he heard Sango gasp.

Golden eyes spotted a familiar bow lying discarded on the ground and the change was instantaneous. His ears pinned, his face twisted into a fierce snarl as a low, deathly growl started in his chest and leaked past tightly clenched fangs. "Mother _fucker_ ," Inuyasha hissed. "I'll _kill_ him!"

With a savage snarl he took off before Miroku or Sango would say another word, leaving them to deal with the dead bat and the regenerated powers of the jewel shard.

 **-X-**

Shaking, terrified out of her mind, and feeling like he heart was going to explode out of her chest, Kagome continued to beg and scream from behind his hand but it was useless. Jiro was locked in his own mind, determined to get what he wanted despite the costs, ignoring all of her attempts to free herself and he was still mumbling under his breath but she didn't know of what, and didn't care. She could feel him against her hip, pressing insistently and even as she shuddered in revulsion she could feel her body begin to shut down.

She felt numb all over, her mind hazing over in a cloud of thoughtlessness, and as Jiro leaned down and licked the tears that continued to trek down her face, Kagome was dimly aware of a low growling sound becoming louder and louder, the sound feral, absolutely livid and–

Jiro suddenly froze above her, his body stiffening, and the change was so abrupt it tugged Kagome back to reality and her eyes were automatically drawn to the sharp tip of a familiar sword pointed at her attacker's throat.

Kagome cried, this time in absolute, overwhelming relief and her body shook with the force of her sobs.

"I warned you," Inuyasha growled, the words soft, dangerous, and before he could utter a sound or flee for his life, Inuyasha struck, Jiro screamed, and blood splattered the grass around them.

 **-X-**

Several hours later, in the wee hours of the morning, the travelers were on the road again, not wanting to stay even a second more in that village were so much had happened that everyone would rather forget. After Kagome collected the jewel shard they had snuck away into the night, not wanting to stick around for the headman's words of praise or the villager's cheers.

While Miroku and Sango walked ahead, talking quietly, the other couple trailed behind, enjoying having some space to themselves. Draped over Inuyasha's back as he carried her, Kagome was exhausted, both mentally and physically, but found that, no matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come to her. She kept seeing the horrifying vision of Jiro's face every time she closed her eyes and she suspected she was in for a lot of sleepless nights in the future.

She shuddered and then felt Inuyasha's hands squeeze her thighs in silent inquiry. Kagome smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck in response, resting her head on his shoulder. She'd be alight, in time. For now, she was just grateful she had Inuyasha with her, reassuring her with soft touches and soothing growls. He hadn't set her down since the moment they left, and if she were honest, didn't even mind it. She was too tired to walk and besides, she liked being this close to him. She had a sneaking suspicion he liked carrying her, too.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly a little while later, propping her chin on his shoulder. He grunted and she continued after a short pause, "…Did you mean it?"

Inuyasha's ears flicked and he slowed down slightly, letting their friends get farther ahead of them. "…Mean what?"

Biting her lip, Kagome blushed but forged on, needing to know. "W-when you called me…yours?" _Twice?_ She hid her red face in his shoulder, daring to hope.

He stopped walking and simply stood there as Sango and Miroku disappeared down the path, oblivious, and Kagome wondered if she shouldn't have brought it up. Then without warning Inuyasha crouched then sprung up into the trees, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her as she clung a little tighter to him.

Inuyasha landed on a sturdy, thick branch and wordlessly, before she had a chance to ask what he was doing, he dragged her off his back, backed her gently against the tree, and then captured her lips in a kiss so sweet, so warm that Kagome positively melted.

Unbidden tears welled in her eyes as she kissed him back, her arms going around his neck and smiling when she felt his hands cup her face. "Stupid girl," Inuyasha mumbled against her mouth and kissed her again. "'Course I did." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, lifting her chin to press is lips to hers once more, deepening the connection, reveling in her soft mewl of pleasure.

"You're mine, Kagome," Inuyasha rasped, kissing along the delicate line of her jaw. "It just took a fucked up human trying to take you away from me for me to pull my stubborn head outta my ass and realize it." He grinned when she started snickering and he lifted his head to press his lips to her forehead.

Leaning against him, Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and practically purring in contentment as he combed his fingers through her hair, a happy rumble emitting from his chest. "I do have one question, though," she murmured, suddenly feeling drowsy enough to perhaps actually be able to sleep for a few hours.

"Hm?" He started kissing her neck and Kagome had to fight to remember what she'd wanted to say.

"…Did you really have to hack off his _testicles?_ "

Inuyasha snorted and leaned back, a light scowl on his features. "He's lucky that's _all_ I hacked off after what he did to you, wench. And besides, I did the world a favor. Would you really want some poor woman getting stuck with _that_ twisted son of a bitch? One look at him and she'd run away screaming." He shrugged, careless. "Seemed like a worse punishment to me than outright killing him."

Kagome frowned and thought over what he said, then heaved a sigh, wrinkling her nose, but nodded a second later. "I suppose," she conceded. Inuyasha smirked at her and suddenly not feeling so drowsy anymore, Kagome smiled and tangled her fingers in his hair, tipping her head back. "Inuyasha," she breathed and his eyes darkened at the seductive lilt to her voice.

"Hm…?" His heated gaze dropped to her mouth, trekking the movement of her tongue as she dragged it across her bottom lip, wetting the soft looking flesh and he growled.

She traced her finger down the nape of his neck and he shuddered. "Have I thanked you yet, for saving me?" She tilted her head, bringing their lips a hairsbreadth away from each other, feeling the warmth of his breath against her skin.

HIs growl grew stronger as his hands dropped down to seize her hips, dragging her flush against him. "No," he rumbled, amber eyes smoldering, hot as they bore into her own dark depths, "you haven't."

"Hmm." With one hand cupping the back of his neck and the other tangled in his silver hair, Kagome whispered, "Then I guess I should say…thank yo–"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Inuyasha closed the scant distance between her lips and kissed her passionately, this kiss nothing like the first one he'd given her and Kagome returned it wholeheartedly, parting her lips, gasping when he delved inside for a deeper taste.

He lifted her up against him, his hands cupping her ass, and Kagome didn't even think about it as she wrapped her legs around his hips. And as he pressed her once more against the tree, kissing her with a savage urgency that had her toes curling and warmth pooling in her belly, Kagome decided that perhaps something good had happened in that village that dreadful night, and it _definitely_ outweighed all of the bad.


End file.
